


Drarry Letters

by lorelaijonas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Well that escalated quickly, i live for some angst, minor d/s mentions (like teeny tiny seriously), post-DH, they are sex crazed 18 year olds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaijonas/pseuds/lorelaijonas
Summary: After the trials; Draco sends Harry a letter to thank him for what he said. Next thing you know they're flirting with each other.This is a series of letters; I may flesh it out in the future but it's really a transcript of stuff i've handwritten on Tumblr. Please go over to 'theslytherinartist' on Tumblr to check them out in their full glory.





	1. Part 1

_Potter,_

_I wanted to thank you for what you said about me in the trials; also thank you for returning my wand. You hair is still ridiculous._

_\- Draco Malfoy_

 

**Malfoy,**

**Uh you’re welcome, you really aren't a bad person just made bad choices. Well I guess you made the choices to help your parents but still. So are you going back to Hogwarts for eighth year? If so i’d like to build a bridge, maybe some interhouse unity?**

**Let me know anyway**

**\- Harry Potter**

 

_Potter,_

_Your handwriting is atrocious! How any of our professors were able to grade anything you wrote i’ll never know. As for ‘building a bridge for interhouse unity’ it might not be the best idea - you know you're the saviour of the Wizarding World and i’m a very sexy death eater. It wouldn’t work but i shall see you for eighth year as I must attend due to my parole._

_\- Draco Malfoy_

 

**Malfoy,**

**Excuse you! Your handwriting is so girly!! Where did you learn to write like that? From Pansy? Anyway as for the fact you’re a ‘very sexy death eater’ I disagree on the fact that you're a death eater. Don’t you actually have to have killed someone to become a death eater? Isn’t that the initiation process? Just give me a shot.**

**\- Harry Potter**

 

_Potter,_

_Potter… did you just flirt with me? Actually don’t answer that. I learned my handwriting from Snape who taught me. Fine. I’ll be your friend. But the minute the Weasel says something stupid i’m going back to hating you._

_\- Draco Malfoy_

 

**Malfoy,**

**Oh i’m answering it and the answer is ~~yes~~ I mean ~~no~~ Ah fuck it; yes I was. Also that explains it. Snape’s handwriting was always very feminine. Fine i’ll keep Ron at bay if you keep your snakes in their cages. Also; call me Harry now. Friends call friends by their first names.**

**\- Harry**

 

_Potter,_

_Of course you’d be flirting with me i’m very sexy and irresistible. Well you don’t need to worry about the ‘snakes’ both Blaise and Pansy are going off to France. Also Harry doesn't sound right. Potter is all I have in my Gryffindor git vocabulary._

_\- Highly irresistible, Draco Malfoy_


	2. Part 2

**Draco,**

**Highly irresistible my arse!! Anyway; see I called you Draco and guess what! It didn’t kill me. Guess my vocal is just better than yours. Look at that i’m the smart one for once.**

**\- Harry (not a Gryffindor git thank you very much)**

 

_Gryffindor Git,_

_First of all; you’re an imbecile. You are not smarter than me and you never will be. Just accept it and move on. The only person that’s smarter than me is Granger (which is a kick in the balls as is) Also - nothing can kill you Potter; not even the killing curse._

_\- Sexy Slytherin_

 

**Sexy Slytherin (you walked into that one blondie),**

**Hermione is stupidly smart so no one can be smarter than her. So it’s my birthday in a couple of days. I’m having a couple of drinks at the Leaky… will you come? Promise** i’ll **keep them all on leashes!**

**\- A hunk of a Gryffindor**

 

_Birdsnest Potter,_

_A few drinks at the Leaky? ARE YOU MADE POTTER!!! Let me reiterate!_

_You = Saviour_

_Me = Death Eater (on parole_ incase _you forgot)_

_There are more chances of me getting hexed within an inch of my life and I really like my face if you haven't noticed._

_\- Prettier than you_


	3. Part 3

**Draco,**

**I’m not mad, I no longer have a part of a certain Dark Lord residing in me anymore so I can assure you I’m not mad. I just want you to come out for a couple of drinks.. think of it as my birthday present. Plus I’m even more of a bumbling idiot when I’m drunk so that’ll be fun.**

**Come on Malfoy; live a little ;)**

**\- Harry**

**P.S probably shouldn’t have written that**

 

_Harry ‘pain in my arse’ Potter,_

_I’m going to gloss over that whole Dark Lord bit and move straight onto the ‘fun’ part. Potter; nothing that includes spending time with the Weasel and Granger and whatever gaggle of Gryffindors you're going to assemble can ever be constituted as ‘fun’. As I am a giving soul I shall attend this shit fest but only as your birthday present and nothing else._

_\- Saint Malfoy_

 

**Saint Malfoy (Ha! you wish),**

**I’m so glad you'll be attending. Since you're coming as my present does that mean you'll come wrapped in a ribbon complete with a bow ~~and nothing else~~? We’re heading there at 8. Do you want to meet up before or can I expect you to make a grand entrance as you're want to do? Looking forward to seeing you Malfoy.**

**\- Literal Saint Potter**

 

_Potter,_

  1. _I hate you_
  2. _I’ll be there at 8 and will meet you outside_
  3. _If you’re lucky; after the ‘party’ i’ll be in the ribbon and bow and ‘nothing else’_
  4. _I’m looking forward to seeing you too._



_\- Potter's birthday present_

_P.S - even if you score something out you pillock I can still see it_


	4. Part 4

**Draco,**

**Are we flirting? Is this flirting? Am I actually flirting with you?! Is this real?**

**Sorry for the late reply; I was having a crisis but s’okay ‘cause I have firewhiskey now and I’ll see you in a couple of hours sexy!**

**\- Harry**

 

_Harry,_

_I’m going to ignore the letter you somehow put together before your shite excuse for a birthday party in favour of talking you through what happened last night that you most likely do not remember;_

  1. _You tried to beat up the bartender for apparently chatting me up (which he was not)_
  2. _You puked in the weasel’s lap which is something I will enjoy looking at in the pensive for years to come_
  3. _I accompanied you back to yours via floo. I ten proceeded to try and ply you with coffee, like the saint I am, but you were having none of it. So I thought it was best to get you to bed. (This should explain your state of undress) You then proceeded to grope my arse and tried to get me to which I declined._



_So that's what you missed; all in all Potter… it was a good night._

_\- Draco (your knight in an emerald suit)_

 

**My beautiful knight,**

**Jesus, i am so sorry! Thank you so much for attempting to look after me last night. You really are my knight and fuck me; your arse looked incredible in those trousers last night. (that I do remember) If it helps I feel rough as a badgers arse. Sorry about the bartender, Ron has already sent over his trousers so I can clean them. I would apologise for groping your arse and asking you to stay but I'm not going to. I wanted you to stay and once again your arse is something else.**

**So; Draco Malfoy - would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?**

**I await your reply**

**\- Harry (your drunk mess)**


	5. Part 5

_Drunken Imbecile,_

_Harry, as much as I hate to say this; I would somehow love to go on a date with you. I'll not lie, I quite enjoyed the groping. Wonder how it would feel if I didn't have my lovely figure-hugging trousers on. Why don't you come and pick me up at 7? Give you time to finish your work and attempt to do something with that hair of yours... actually let's make it 8._

_\- Yours (hopefully), Draco_

 

**Draco,**

**Honestly, i'm not going to be able to keep my mind off your arse all day at work. The wizarding world needs me to keep the streets safe. What am I going to say to Robards if I flake out at work? 'Ever so sorry Sir, I was imagining groping Draco Malfoy's arse; naked!' If I get fired you're going to have to make me a kept man Malfoy. Ha! you're very funny. I'll pick you up at seven.**

**\- Man who has no hope in hell of getting any work done.**

_Rent Boy,_

_Remind me again why you're spending your precious summer working for the Aurors? Must you always save everyone? Although if you were to be fired; I'd be happy to pay for you to be my sex slave. I'm sure I can tell the Ministry it's for educational reasons and they'll release some money from my vaults. You better be on time tonight Potter; if not you'll have no chance for a happy ending tonight or anytime in the near future._

_\- Your Master_

 

**Draco bloody Malfoy,**

**Thank you for that you twat! Your lovely letter not only found me at work but now I can't move from my desk since you caused a problem that better result in a fucking happy ending tonight. You know exactly why I'm working here this summer. There's still death eaters to be caught but it seems I've caught one myself (Master my arse. I could have you on your knees in seconds) Do you think after all this time I'd be late? God Malfoy your ass has been on my mind since fourth year.**

**See you tonight**

**\- Sex God Potter**

**P.S you're one kinky fucker Malfoy, I love it!**


	6. Part 6

_Fucking asshole,_

_Harry sodding Potter! It is currently 10:46 pm and I am assuming as you are over 3 hours late you aren't coming and you've stood me up. Was this all a joke to you? 'Haha I asked Draco Malfoy to come to my birthday party, flirted with him, groped his ass and then asked him on a date; look how funny his letters were.' You're a fucking cunt Potter. If I see you again in the millennia - it'll be too soon._

_Goodbye Potter_

_\- D. L. Malfoy_

 

 

Malfoy,

Look owling you is the last thing I ever expected to do in my life but Harry asked me too.. well not so much as asked.. more like mumbled your name and late and date. So I'm here to inform you that there was a rais and Harry decided to go in full guns blazing; his partner said he had a 'hot date' he couldn't be late for which I'm assuming (Fuck I hope I'm wrong) is you. One of the guys went for him and.. well he took a diffindo to the leg. So he's currently in St. Mungos if you want to come see him. He'll probably be in for a couple of days.

\- Ron Weasley

 

_You bloody imbecile,_

_First off; discard the last letter you received from me. I sent it mere seconds before the Weasel's letter came through. Secondly - I could fucking kill you! You went full guns blazing into a dangerous situation because you were scared you were going to be late for our date? Honestly, you twat you could've sent me a note! I would've understood! You're so fucking lucky that I lo- CARE about you because a second date would not be happening otherwise. I will see you at 10 am on Tuesday morning at that little muggle café near the Ministry for our first (really second) date. Try not to get yourself killed before then thanks_

_\- I must be a fucking saint_

_P.S You look beautiful when you sleep_

 

**My beautiful dream,**

**I read your first letter and Draco; your fears are valid. Why should you trust me? This has gone so fast but I want you to know that this isn't a joke to me. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. I'd do anything to have you. Apparently, that also includes being a tit at work. I was hoping they'd fire me so I could officially become your sex slave but y'know.. saviour of the Wizarding World. A slap on the wrist and the week off. Next time I swear I'll send you a note before I put myself in harm's way. Why do I have to wait till Tuesday till I see you again? Also, Ron said you were with me the full night and day after I was admitted. God, i thought you were a dream because when I finally woke up (lucid) you weren't there... why didn't you stay? Please come over to mine tonight. Hermione did some shopping for me so I'll cook? I really need to see you**

**\- Your favourite reckless imbecile**


	7. Part 7

_Harry,_

_I sadly had business to attend to at the manor. I wished that I could've stayed to see you home safely. I also regret to inform you that I'm unavailable until Tuesday. Mother has not been well since Father was sentenced to Azkaban. If it weren't for her I'd be over to yours in a shot as I'm intrigued that you can cook._

_I hate that I have to wait till Tuesday till I see you next._

_\- Forever waiting Malfoy_

 

**Draco,**

**I'm sorry about your mum; I owe her a life debt. Well, why don't I come over to the Manor tonight and cook for you both? That way you still see your mother but you get your handsome rent boy at your service. Does your mother have any allergies or any preferences? I used to cook for my aunt and uncle so I can promise you I'm very good at cooking. Which in turn makes me perfect boyfriend material. Not that I'm saying we're boyfriends or that we should be boyfriends. Also, I'm not saying that we won't become boyfriends! Bollocks, I've cocked this up.**

**\- Word vomit Potter**

 

_My darling idiot Potter,_

_Are you sure you would want to come to the manor? I'm aware this place does not hold any happy memories for you. I would not be upset if you decided that you didn't want to step foot in this haunted house. My mother has no known allergies but she does currently have a preference for Italian food. Well, it's good to know that you're perfect boyfriend material. I also have a rather extensive list of qualities that would make me perfect boyfriend material. Maybe we can discuss them over a glass of wine tonight after dinner? I have my own little house at the bottom of the garden at the manor so we can retire there after dinner?_

_\- Also perfect boyfriend material Malfoy_

 

**Future boyfriend,**

**I'll go anywhere you are. Plus if you're there then I can totally just hold your hand or jump into your arms if I get scared right? Now that's settled I believe ill make penne all'arrabbiata and hopefully, she'll enjoy it. It wouldn't do to give my future boyfriend's mother a bad impression of me now, would it? You can bet your ass we can discuss it all in great detail. I'm really intrigued to see how artfully decorated your ~~bedroom~~ house is. I guess I better go and spend hours getting ready because Merlin knows you Malfoy's have high standards.**

**\- Your future Chef boyfriend**


	8. Part 8

**SEPTEMBER 1st 1998**

_So the last time we saw Draco and Harry's deeply personal letters to each other (sorry boys)_

_Harry was heading over to the manor to cook Narcissa and Draco dinner and then retire to Draco's_

_and have ~~hot sex~~ a drink and chat. I'm happy to announce they became boyfriends!!! (cue fangirl screams)_

_So now they are ready to participate in their eighth year at Hogwarts with a secret relationship._

**_ARE YOU READY?_ **

 

**D,**

**Is it bad that's I'm pissed that we're not sharing a dorm? Although you are sharing with Ron which gives me an excuse to come and stalk you; plus we have the room of requirement. I know we both hate this secret relationship shit but it is for the best. At least until everyone gets settled and agree to comply with the inter-house unity guidelines McGonagall set out for us. I propose we meet in the room of requirement tonight at 7?**

**I await your immediate reply**

**Yours,**

**H x**

 

_Lump of a boyfriend,_

_First off if you think, if we had been sharing a dorm, that I would be fucking you in a room with two other sex starved boys you've got another thing coming. Anyway; yes I agree about the secret relationship but that does not by any means, mean I like it. Look there are two chances of us meeting tonight. We had our fun on the train and we need to get settled. It wouldn't do for the two of us to suddenly disappear on our first night back. So if you can hold off your horniness; I'll meet you in the girl's toilets on the 3rd floor tomorrow after potions_

_\- Always yours; D <3_

 

**Mr Logical,**

**Now that you've mentioned it I don't think fucking you in a room with other boys would be preferable. Fair enough; its a shame though; I was looking forward to giving you a proper welcome back if you know what I mean ;) You are on for potions tomorrow and in fact; (great segway!) I'm going to be your potions partner from now on since Blaise and Pansy have fucked off to France.. together.. did they go together? Are they an item? So yeah I'll be your potions partner. Exciting right!? Enjoy your sleep so that you're well rested for tomorrow... for sexy times ;) ;)**

**\- Horny and I miss you x**

 

_Pushing his luck Potter,_

_I swear to Salazar ever since we started dating you have been hornier than I ever thought an 18-year-old could be. As for Blaise and Pansy; yes they are an item and if you had been listening to me last week when I read out the wedding invitation and I asked you if you wanted to come with me where your response was, around a treacle tart, "yeah sure whatever". Potions partner my arse! If I have to suffer through this year with you as my potion partner I need daily blowjobs - none of you lazy shi! Daily mindblowing blowjobs. Understood?_

_\- Master (bringing it back)_


	9. Part 9

**D-Bomb,**

**Okay so maybe that didn't go exactly as planned and maybe you want to have my guts for garters BUT... At least it was only Peeves, could've been a lot worse... could've been Moaning Mrytle and she would've asked to join in. In fact, I'm surprised Mrytle didn't come and join us. Anyway, can you PLEASE stop giving me the death stare and can we go to your dorm and have a cuddle?**

**\- Yours, H-Dung**

 

_Dipshit,_

_How do you not know how to lock a fucking door!? I do understand that he's a ghost and can obviously travel through walls but you still didn't lock the goddamn door and what if someone had walked in and then all the papers would have been; 'DEATH EATER SLIPS HERO LOVE POTION' They'd all fucking think I had you under Imperious or slipped you a love potion. (Which I would never, my good looks are enough) No, we cannot cuddle... maybe tomorrow?_

_\- Mortified Malfoy_

 

**D,**

**You are actually far too adorable for words, do you know that? Honestly, how did I get so fucking lucky? How did you even have time to nip to Hogsmeade and get my favourite sweets? Well, I just wanted to send this notes as a thank you. We can tuck into them later.. together if you know what I mean ;) (Actually I don't even know what I mean) Anyway... you know I'm not mad at you because you said no to a cuddle. I get it. I know you hate this secret thing. Let's wait till Halloween then surprise everyone at the feast.**

**I'm a lucky man, handsome.**

**\- H xxx**

 

_HARRY,_

_DON'T EAT THE SWEETS! I DIDN'T BUY THEM!_

_\- D x_


	10. Part 10

_Harry,_

_You probably won't read this for a while since you're in the hospital wing but I want you to know that I love you. There... I said it and I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do next but you have to know that it's always been you. No one else. You deserve the best; someone that isn't an ex death eater and someone that can give you everything you've ever wanted._

_I love you Potter._

_\- yours forever, Draco x_

 

Malfoy,

I don't know how the hell anyone found out about you and Harry but when I find out who it was I'm going to take them down. I can't believe I'm saying this but you're actually a great guy and I haven't seen Harry as happy as he's been since he got with you.

You shouldn't have left; that's what those fuckers want! They want you and Harry to split up. Come back. He's meant to be waking up later on today and you should be here beside him, not me.

\- Ron

 

_Ronald,_

_I had to leave, it was all to keep Harry safe. Someone is targeting him because of our association and I love him too much to put him in that kind of danger again. he just saved the wizarding world, he doesn't need to be in danger again._

_Please make sure he gets my letter._

_\- D.L.Malfoy_

 

**My love,**

**Please come home. I can't live without you here by my side.**

**\- Forever only yous, Harry x**


	11. Part 11

**Draco,**

**Please come home! I'm fine, it's all fine now. We caught Nott. He got his little cousin, a first year, to come up and stick them on the bed. They were meant for you my love and I think you realised that and that's** **why you left because you're guilty. You shouldn't feel guilty. I'm glad it wasn't you that got poisoned. I don't know what I would've done if it had been you.**

**Baby.. please come home to me**

**\- Harry x**

 

_My love,_

_I'm so, so sorry. This should never have happened. I told Blaise and Pansy about us, just like you told Ronald and Hermione.. Not must have been there when Blaise got the letter. It should never have been this way. Not was the first person that I ever experimented with. He must have been jealous of us. I'm going to make sure you never get hurt again._

_I'm not coming home; you deserve better._

_\- Draco x_

 

**Baby,**

**Don't do this! Please.. please. I can't do this without you. I don't understand why you can't just come home now that Nott's out of the way? You'll need to come back Dray, to testify as his trial. You can be a judge of his character.. talk about how he's always been manipulative and jealous! It'll come a lot better from you! Your father may be in Azkaban but the Malfoy name still has standing in the Wizengamot. Please Draco.**

**Come back and send him down for good!**

**\- You love x**

 

Mr Malfoy,

Your presence is requested to testify at the trial of Theodore Not. It has come to our attention that you have had previous dalliances with the accused and could come to the stand as a character witness. It is understandable that this may be hard for you but I am sure that you know it is extremely important that we put this man away; so he can no longer cause any damage to people's lives.

Mr Potter has specified that I have not to force you to come along if you do not feel like you can. Mr Potter may be the boy who lived but it does not mean he can dictate what he want and everyone will fall to his whims, I'm sure you know all about that. So Mr Malfoy, you must attend this trial and testify. I can assure you that nothing will happen to you and we will keep you as safe as possible.

The trial will take place a week on Tuesday at 11am. Please do not be late. The only demand I will put in place, that came from Potter, was that you were not to be given Veritaserum. I do not think you need it and I will make sure it is not given to you even, although, it is standard practice for all witnesses.

I look forward to seeing you on Tuesday.

\- Kingsley Shacklebott


End file.
